Universal Fusion: Vegito
by Thesaiyan21
Summary: After a destructive battle between Vegito and Buu, and Vegito finds himself in RWBYverse
1. Prologue

**So, hey guys I started to re write my Universal warrior SON GOKU story into a COMPLETELY different story. As always, let's start a STORY:**

Earth, an unsurprisingly dangerous planet. Right now, two extremely strong people were fighting for the sake of the earth. One to defend it. One to destroy it. These were Vegito, a fusion beyond Ultimate, and Majin Buu, a creature created from pure darkness. The two had equally matching confident grins. Yet it was the creature of darkness who decided to speak

''I dare say you been toying with me all along'' he started ''If you could have sended that energy ball into space you could've inflicted much more damage to me earlier. But you still don't compare'' The Majin stated '' **NO ONE** compares to me.'' He concluded, before pointing his thumb to himself.

''You're wrong Buu.'' Vegito countered '' I'm destined to destroy you'' Meanwhile Buu had a very unpleased frown on his place, clearly thinking that this was just a big talk. Yet, Vegito suddenly became serious as his shouts filled the air, his hair started to stand up into impossible lengths, his muscles became bulkier, golden aura started to form around him. His power was legendary, capable of shaking the entire planet –if not the universe- itself! This took the attention of buu, as he himself has sensed the tremendous power. Suddenly, Vegito's shout's stopped and that confident grin came to his face '' **Call me super Vegito!''** The now named Super Vegito stated. Majin Buu started to grow irritated with the fusion warrior's confidence.

''Super Vegito? So is that your official new name?'' Buu mocked before giving a huge laugh ''we have such great titles now don't we? Super Buu, Super Vegito, we might just say we're invincible. But let's not forget the stats, you have two saiyans and I have three, not to mention the namek.'' Super Buu concluded. Yet, Vegito's grin never faltered, instead it became bigger

''It's quantity, not quality my friend, and our union wasn't achieved by kidnapping '' Vegito closed his eyes before opening them again ''but if you're so sure you can win this fight with petty theft'' Vegito did a bring it motion ''Come prove it'' This angered Super Buu to no limits and shouted

''ENOUGH YOU TALK TOO MUCH! I MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN'' And with that, the battle had started. Super Buu tried to punch his face, but Vegito dodged with no effort at all. Buu gave another punch to his back, and again Vegito dodged. It went like this, Super Buu trying to punch, Vegito effortlessly dodging, mocking him. From time to time, they would trade blows, with Vegito being the winner. This aggravated Buu beyond no measures, and that's when he came up with a plan

' _Yes, YES that's it!''_ As Buu would say, his plan is near flawless. He turned to face the confident Saiyan Fusion.

''HEY Super VEGITO!'' Super Buu cried to get his attention

''What? Giving up already?'' Vegito mocked, Buu's smirk never left his face. Buu started to charge a very explosive energy ball. Still, no concern was shown on the fusions face. But, to his surprise, instead of launching it on Him, he launched it far away, where Vegito didn't have chance to get it. He hoped that is. Vegito tried to use the instant transmission, but he couldn't because of the stress. Instead, he flew up to Majin buu and incinerated him in his Big bang Attack. He looked to where the ball was headed. And to his unluckiness, it exploded right in front of his face. The Earth started to crumble, and under a second the Earth was no more. With no survivors, or were there? The explosion started a black hole and it sucked Vegito in and took him into another universe. Vegito wasn't completely dead. Damaged ,yes, but not dead yet. He just flew around the new universe, before landing on a planet that was filled with transforming scythes and strange monsters. Of course, he didn't know that yet. But he would know it shortly. He slowly started to go into the planet's atmosphere and shortly landed. Slowly he opened his eyes to find tree's with red leaves. He sweat dropped '' _A planet with red leaved forest? You gotta be kidding me''_ That was the last thing he blacked out.

( **Ozpin's Office, no one's P.O.V)**

Ozpin was many things, a legendary huntsman. An headmaster of Beacon. But he didn't expect this. According to Glynda, mysterious man, with enormous Aura reserve was found unconscious, and was rushed to the hospital. What surprised him even more was, how quickly he recovered. Right now, he was heading to where the man was kept. What he saw made his eyes widen. The man had recovered fully. His upper shirt was destroyed, and his lower trousers was scratched, but not destroyed. The man looked at Ozpin as well he wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He had Gray hair and brown eyes. Ozpin decided to ask a question

''So what is your name?'' Ozpin asked

''Vegito'' Vegito answered

''So what did you do in Forever Fall in late night?'' Ozpin asked, Vegito took a chair and simply said

''This will take a while'' He said with a sigh

 **BOOM! FIRST CHAPTER! VEGITO IS IN THE HOUSE! Sorry, so just so you guys know, how I made Goku not married? Yeah, scratch that. Before you ask how, Chi-chi Devorced Goku and so did Bulma and Vegeta. So it will be a Harem, so this is the Harem so far:**

 **Team NDGO**

 **Team RWBY**

 **Reese chloris, that's it so far. SO LATER!**


	2. AN

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"HEY so, a status update.. I have to tell you that I'm putting ALL of my stories on hold apart from Universal Fusion Vegito and a new Naruto Story called: A Hatake's dream. It's basically OC X Tsunade starting from Kakashi's generation to Shippuden. Just to let you guys know./span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Vegito is in. I wonder how things will go with him. Meh, I know already, I'M THE AUTHOR. So this is how I see it. Who has Vegito on their Side is the winner. Think about it a bit and you get what I mean. Vegito would ONE SHOT everyone. I mean EVERYONE. Salem, Ozpin etc. There is something I want to touch on, People already stated that Vegito would one-shot everyone. I know that and as weird as it might sound- I like those kind of stories, where the character is OP and so on. Meh it** **'s probably just me. Also the parings changed a bit. I will tell you guys at the end.** **Also this is Pre-RWBY So let's start the STORY**

 **Answering Reviews:**

Guts the man88:

Thank you for updating and also i think you should add Velvet and Coco but mostly Velvet and update soon

 **Me: Okay before I answer it I would like to give this person, and everyone else, a shoutout for always waiting for my work when I was lazy so to answer your question I might add Coco and Velvet. Maybe not sure**

HavenofUmbar:

OH GOD THE GRAMMAR! Good idea though.

 **Me: Thanks and sorry about the grammar, I was never good at it**

warrior of six blades:

Well, that is interesting to see, but I know for a fact Goku and Vegeta alone would overkill anything in that world a thousand times over without really trying too...

Still, I wonder what kind of changes they will make in your story. So good luck on this and look forward to future chapters.

 **Me: I know but still, Vegito will bring a MASSIVE change to the story and thanks**

Ben Jones: chapter 1 . Mar 7

Are they going to be in vigeto form forever?

 **Me: Yes**

 **Now that we're done let's start**

Vegito pulled up a chair and sigh before starting.

''First of all I'm not from this Planet. I'm from Earth, a planet'' Vegito looked around the room '' Quite similar to yours. I was fighting a creature known as Majin Buu and somehow I ended up here. Also, I'm not Human I'm a saiyan'' Vegito concluded

''What is a Saiyan?'' Ozpin asked

'' A saiyan are an aggressive warrior race who killed everyone of the planet and sold them'' Vegito stated casually. Ozpin didn't move a muscle so Vegito continued ''But they were wiped out by someone named Frieza'' Vegito unconsciously clenched his fist at his name. Ozpin decided this was the best time to speak up

''Vegito, I believe every word you say, but I must know, how did you end up here?'' Ozpin asked, Vegito rubbed his necked

''Honestly I don't know I was fighting a Buu but he was going to destroy my planet so I killed him. The planet exploded and I ended up here'' Vegito explained. Ozpin nodded

''Vegito… Do you want to teach at my academy?'' Ozpin asked. Vegito's eyes went wide before going into a thoughtful one

''Okay?'' Vegito sounded unsure. Ozpin once again nodded before sipping his coffee mug

''Very well, but first I need you to take a test'' Ozpin explained ''In Remnant there are four kingdoms Vale, Which you are in right now, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. We need you to travel around the kingdoms and if I believe you're good hearted enough I will let you teach here. Is that okay with you?'' Ozpin asked and Vegito nodded ''Splendid you have two days to days to look around, you will stay two months in each kingdom, starting with Atlas then Mistral, Vacuo and finally Vale'' Ozpin explained while Vegito looked confused

''Can I ask a question?'' Vegito asked, Ozpin nodded ''Whats the point of me going to Atlas if I can just stay here in Vale?'' Vegito asked

''That's how it was created'' Ozpin said, Vegito shrugged ''Vegito you'll be staying with someone for today, is that okay with you?'' Ozpin asked

''Nope'' Vegito said popping the ''P'' Ozpin nodded before he stood

''Please follow me'' Ozpin stated and Vegito started to follow him. After a few minutes they arrived at the corridor ''Oh and one more thing, what's your surname?'' Ozpin asked,

''Vegito Son'' Vegito quickly answered, the headmaster nodded before leading the Fusion to his room where Vegito was greeted by a man who had grey hair, with a gray mustache, he a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons.

''Good evening Ozpin'' The man greeted, before looking at Vegito ''and who might you be?''

''Vegito Son'' Vegito greeted with a huge smile on his face, the man nodded

''My name is Peter Port, pleased to meet you'' Peter Port said

''The pleasure is all mine'' Vegito said with his usual 'Goku-like' smile.

''Port can I talk with you for a bit'' Ozpin questioned, Port nodded

''Yes Of course'' Port nodded and Ozpin and went out of the room, where Ozpin quickly explained the situation to Port

''Are you sure we can trust him?'' Port questioned while the headmaster nodded his head ''Very well, when shall he depart?'' Port questioned

''Tomorrow'' Ozpin stated before walking away. Port went back to his room where Vegito was in. He was sitting in a chair while reading a book with a scowl on his face

''wow Racism that's just low'' Vegito muttered, making Port look at him

''So would you like to hear some of my tales?'' Port asked with enthusiasm. Vegito blinked. Before _slowly_ nodding his head, and for FIVE torturing hours Vegito had to listen to Port.

''Peter, my grand father said'' Vegito 'tried' to look like he was enjoying the story. Key word: tried. He absolutely despised pointless thing. After another five hours. They decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

Vegito awoke to the birds chirping. Which he just shot a ki blast at. Vegito groaned while slowly waking up before remembering the test

'Why do I have to do the test' He thought before changing into his new clothes.

He had blue top and blue jeans. Dark Blue shoes and Goku's symbol on the back of the top. All in all he was ready. Vegito gone out of the room to meet up with Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

''Hello did you sleep good?'' Ozpin asked while Vegito shrugged

''The bed was kinda crumpy but none the less I did'' Vegito stated to which Ozpin could nod before turning to the bull head.

''This bull head will take you to Atlas where you will meet Winter Schnee and James Ironwood'' Glynda said. Again a nod from the fusion.

''Now please answer me honestly why do you need me to go to Atlas'' Vegito asked. Ozpin sighed

''Atlas has the biggest military meaning if we deem you a threat you will be killed'' Ozpin answered seriously. Vegito just smirked but said nothing ''Now anymore questions?'' Ozpin asked

''How long will it take until I get there?'' Vegito asked

''Two days'' Ozpin answered. The fusion nodded before stepping on the bull head and flying off to Atlas, but with one more thought

' _Why can't I just fly there?'_

 **YEAHH, not my proudest chapter and sorry for the wait. Also someone made a very clear point that Vegito wouldn't cheat on Bulma and Chi-Chi. Actually they are divorced and even if they weren't .Vegito will be stuck in the RWBY-VERSE for a long long time. Just saying- also the Harem has changed. Here is the now OFFICAL Harem:**

 **Glynda (Someone requested it and I did it- sue me)**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Amber (Another change to the story)**

 **Neo (we don't know her age)**

 **If you have any request for the harem please tell me and I add them. So for now- LATER!- the Saiyan 21-out**


End file.
